Current voltage dip compensators are generally of the storage type, such as capacitors or flywheels. The response times of these voltage dip compensators can be quick, however their effectiveness normally last for a very short duration, which is dependent on the size of the storage element. Because the physical size of storage elements are limited, current voltage dip compensators often fail to compensate for a voltage drop in a supply voltage if the duration of the voltage dip last longer than the storage element is able to compensate. It is therefore desirable to have a simple and low cost compensator which can tackle a voltage dip and undervoltage that could last for a long period of time.
It is an object of the present system to overcome the disadvantages and problems in the prior art.